The Somfezbro
The Somfezbro is a combination of the two hats of Fez and Sombrero to create a super weapon. It was intended to be used as a weapon for Josh and the Clone Army but proved a failure and never used again. It also gave the Lord of the Somfezbro a god-like power and transmitted it the Heir of the Somfezbro. History The Somfezbro was an idea that Josh had when he returned from Mexico where he had fled from Matt. He intended to combine the the Sombrero he got in Mexico with Matt's Fez in order to make a super hat. Matt argued against him but Josh was persistant to get it. When he took it off him, he placed the Fez on the Sombrero and the first Somfezbro was made. This caused an explosion which blew up Matt's room and sent Josh to another dimension. This caused many time changes to happen. These included; *Clyde the Caution Clone wanting to assassinate Matt and Tom *Boris the Bad Clone becoming Boris the Good Clone *Ernie the Smart Clone being wiped from existance Later, the Fortune Teller told Matt that they predicted that Josh will create the Somfezbro and allowed it to happen. It is unclear why they allowed this to happen. While speaking to Matt, the Fortune Teller revealed that Meg had a potential power that she would unleash. Meg overheard this and later constructs a Somfezbro with effective results to fight back against Mavox. This lead to Mavox and Evil Matt devising their plan to halt time and make it Christmas everyday with Meg's power and the Somfezbro. The Somfezbro turned to the back of Mavox's mind during his revenge on Matt while he wanted to kill him first. David the Depressed Clone knew of this plan and tried to aid Mavox in the Battle of Christmas. Matt was drawn into a stalemate with Mavox and threatened to destroy the Somfezbro. Mavox replied telling Matt that it is not his weapon but Matt's. Matt did not shoot the Somfezbro and it was taken by Alan the Awesome Clone along with the Box of Mavox. Only a few days later, Mavox had returned with Alan at his side. They continued Mavox's first plan to stop time and make it Christmas everyday which he thought would cause havoc. He admitted to "modifying the Somfezbro to his command" and with Meg's power they halted Christmas. The Somfezbro was hidden. Many time loops later, Matt demanded that Mavox reveal the location of the Somfezbro. After a long interogation, he finally told them where it is and Matt dashed to the Cloning Machine. He ripped apart the Somfezbro and time was restored. The Somfezbro has not been seen since. The Lord of the Somfezbro During Mavox's interogation, he tells Matt that Irj was a profit to the Lord of the Somfezbro. The Fortune Teller says that they will reveal themself on the stroke of midnight on New Years Day. When New Years Day came around, none of the Clones nor Mavox or the Fortune Teller could remember what had happened the previous night and who the Lord of the Somfezbro was. Finally, the Fortune Teller remembered and told them the story. They learned that Meg was the Lord of the Somfezbro then manifested herself into Matt making him the 'heir' of the Somfezbro and the new Lord. The transfer from Lord to Heir made Matt's voice deeper and transmitted the power Meg had from the Somfezbro into Matt. He also became much more aggressive and lost some of his compassion for things and fought to destroy Mavox at all cost.